


Compilation of Poems

by kuromochi



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Deathfic, Gen, M/M, friendship?, not perfectly in canon, nothing really shippy tbh-, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10407117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuromochi/pseuds/kuromochi
Summary: For a school assignment. A compilation of poems. May update.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A MG2-era fic. Solid's POV. Basically talks about Fox's death and fox and solid's relationship.
> 
> Originally an elegy poem (mourning the death of someone). But I ended up writing it in the wrong format so now it's free verse. ha.

_I was taken from the battle,_  
_neither truly alive, nor truly dead,_  
_an undying shadow, in a world of lights._  
_Now, in front of you, I can finally die._

  
I.  
The hunter prepared for battle.  
With blood on their hands, the two men fought,  
It was inevitable. One must live and one must die.  
To save the world, sacrifices were to be made.  
With nothing but themselves,  
They lunged.  
Fist against fist, yells of anguish and pain.  
Cunning and quick as a fox,  
The hunter evaded smoothly.  
But, the younger man,  
Like a snake striking its prey, swiftly landed the final blow.  
On the floor of red, the hunter lay.  
He knew his time had come.  
But he smiled to his assailant, in the assailant’s dismay.  
One last smile to his best friend.  
One last smile before his end.

By no means was hatred involved.  
It was always for the mission.  
As soldiers, as friends,  
They respected each other. Loved each other.  
On opposing sides, there was only one answer.  
Having been on the battlefield longer,  
The hunter accepted his death.  
The younger man vowed not to become like him.  
It was Christmas Eve.

  
II.  
Jaeger.  
A cold-blooded hunter.  
Never letting your prey escape.  
Strong and silent. But kind and warm.  
In the sad fate of the soldier,  
You fought for what you believed in.  
Everybody in the unit respected you.  
Looked up to you.  
You taught me, helped me, saved me.  
A brother in war, a mentor in life, but a true friend in the world.  
_War is no reason to end a friendship._

 

III.  
For soldiers. For killers.  
We live a life of chaos.  
Surrounded by the stench of death.  
We can only keep fighting,  
Always fighting.  
Until one day, the bullet will take its revenge.

In the flames of war, I escaped.  
I ran and I ran and I ran.  
But you,  
Fated to life on the battlefield,  
Were consumed by those flames.

Though your body will perish,  
Your will, your beliefs, will survive  
In the hearts of those who remember.  
_See you on the other side._

_We're not tools of the government, or anyone else._  
_Fighting was the only thing...the only thing I was good at._  
_But... at least I always fought for what I believed in._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> incomplete failed elegy about Big Boss and Snake.

The commander and his subordinate  
He built a world, he built his dream  
And there I was, to infiltrate  
To end his deadly scheme

The nightmares I’ve had for the past 3 years  
Would finally end in this last fight of fears  
To the man I had respected for so very long  
But betrayed, and deceived, I needed to be strong

The deed is done, I’ve won the fight  
A fiery death, like a bright shimmering light  
Though flooded with emotions, it mattered no more  
It was over, I was done; No more, no more.

But it was not over, it never really is.  
The voices in my head were always his  
Those words, they mocked me, again and again  
Even in death, I was still under his reign

*


End file.
